A World Made of Pudding
by Mr. Awesome Guitarfreak
Summary: Johnny develops a pudding craze. Now, he wants Susan and Mary to make the whole world become a nice, tasty flavored dessert item. But what happens when the pudding is too light to stay with the Sun's gravity?
1. The Love Elixir

Johnny and Dukey sat on the couch playing the latest edition of Smash Badger 3. They played for hours. Johnny climbed up the hill in the game, but a larger enemy killed him. Dukey had won.

"Yeah, I'm bored of this anyway," said Johnny, "I'm gonna go have some pudding."

Johnny went into the kitchen and ate his pudding. He ate like a pig, except pigs usually chew. He was in happiness with himself when he ate pudding. Its rich, creamy texture soothed his tongue. It's decadent flavor made him savor every bite. He even licked the bowl afterwords. Yes, pudding was Johnny's favorite ever.

Meanwhile, Susan and Mary were working away in the lab. They were working on a love elixir for Gil so that he would love them. They loved Gil. They spent every waking moment thinking about him. He was the controller of everything that they did, but when they would say "Hi" to him, he would always just say,

"Hi, girls I've never seen before."

That really bugged them because whenever Johnny was there, Gil always said "Hey, Johnny," to him. So Susan and Mary had finished the love elixir, and they planned to test it on Lolo the monkey. This monkey had been mutated several times and was not eager to test this elixir. To Lolo's relief however, Johnny barged in with an idea.

"I want the world to be made out of pudding!" he demanded.

"Johnny! Can't you see we're busy?" asked Susan.

"If you make a world out of pudding, I'll do whatever you wa'ant!

"Okay, fine!" Susan said.

"Test this elixir of love and you're good for the rest of the day!"

"That's it?" Johnny asked surprisedly, "You don't wanna make me stand on my head for an hour, or do any kind of weird, embarrassing dance in front of Sissy, or-"

"JUST TEST THE ELIXIR!" bellowed Mary. Johnny opened his mouth and drank the elixir. It tasted odd.

"I love you, Susan and Mary Test!" Johnny said with deep passion. The twins snickered, then said,

"We're such geniuses!"

Outside the window however, Gil watched the incidents in the lab.

"Oh man, somebody else likes Susan and Mary! I was JUST about to ask them out," he said.

* * *

Johnny walked outside and played ball with Dukey until his sisters showed him something awesome down in the lab.

"It's a device capable of changing the elements of the earth to delicious chocolate pudding!" Mary described.

"Awesome!" shouted Johnny and Dukey as Susan began to activate the device. It shot up into the air from the lab and instantly, in raygun fashion, began to turn every piece of the earth into pudding. Johnny walked outside and began eating the driveway. It tasted like pure, wholesome chocolate pudding, just the way he liked it. Dukey ate a tree, but to his dismay, even steaks were made out of pudding. No longer could the meaty, satisfying taste of steak even exist with this new thing happening.

Nearly half of Porkbelly had been eaten up by pudding lovers, and Johnny was looking a little plump these days. He'd loved pudding more than anyone. But that just so happened to be his weakness. You see, all of the world had been made of pudding. Since the people of the world love the rich, decadent flavor of pudding, they've been eating it non-stop. The Earth has now deteriorated to the size of Canada. And it's all the Test kids' faults.


	2. BlingBling Boy's Terrorizing Doohickey

**Chapter Two: Bling-Bling Boy's Terrorizing Doohickey**

Bling-Bling Boy, or Eugene, had been trying forever to get Susan Test to go on a date with him. Why, after the pudding incident, He called her repeatedly saying the same thing every time,

"SUSAN TEST, GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME!"

Well, Bling-Bling was pretty fed up with the answer of "No" every time he asked. So today, Susan Test was not the only thing on his mind. He was going to build a giant monster out of Banana pudding to destroy Johnny and Dukey because he knew that they were in the way of his relationship.

He was always tentative about destroying Johnny, though, because he saw a lot of himself in Johnny. After the banana pudding monster was completely assembled, he told it to go to Susan Test's house and destroy all others. The banana pudding monster caught several children eating its legs. He shook the children off.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

He then arrived at the house of Susan Test. Johnny opened the door.

"Hey, man, what's up?" he said casually, as if the one at the door had not been a Banana Pudding Monster.

"SSSSUUUUUSSSSANNNN TESSSSSSSST!" said the Banana Pudding Monster.

By then, Dukey had arrived at the door.

"Yeah, this might be a good time to RUUUUUN!" he screamed. And so the two ran from the evil Banana Pudding Monster that apparently liked Johnny's sister. The Monster chased after them until Johnny realized that they were nearing close to the edge of the world. So Johnny and Dukey ran towards the monster and ate him, from the head down to the feet. It was a victory for Johnny Test.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * The next few days were noticeably colder. Nobody could put their finger on it, but everyone was sure that it wasn't supposed to happen. It was summer, but the beach was frozen stiff. Johnny wondered what was up. Also, so did the government. That's why Mr. Black and Mr. White came up to the door that morning.

"We think you might have been the cause of Porkbelly's insane coldness during summer!" said Mr. White.

Mr. Black added, "Ever since you kids made a world out of pudding, the Earth has been too light to be in orbit with the sun. You've got to do something about this."

"But what, how, and why?" Johnny asked.

"We just told you all of that," said Mr. White. The both of them got back in their limousine and drove away.

Days passed before the Test kids could think of a solution. Then, Susan and Mary both thought of ideas. The both failed. After that, Johnny thought up the perfect plan that could be done in a matter of minutes.

That afternoon, the Test kids each dawned blasters, shields, and goggles. Dukey was also in on it, too. They began to go around the entire world, with the help of Area 51.1, and shoot pudding back in the places it needed to be. Eventually, they restored the entire Earth and went back to their house. Susan and Mary reversed the switch on the Pudding Machine, and turned the world back to normal. The Earth was now still in orbit with the Sun. They'd saved the day! But Johnny, however, was still wondering why it was so cold out, even with the Earth back in its place.

"It's winter, Johnny," Mary said, "The pudding incident took up the whole season of Summer."

"That's the last time I eat pudding ever again!" said Johnny, obviously upset that school was now to be back in session because of the season.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * Gil was sitting on his lawn chair in his backyard, and Johnny's sisters approached him.

"Hi, Gil," they said.

"Hi smart girls in labcoats that I've never seen before," he said back.

"We got you some lemonade," Mary said as she blushed.

"Thanks," said Gil. He drank the lemonade, not knowing that an ingredient in it was destined to make him fall in love with the first person he saw. Johnny stood behind the bushes watching. He then grabbed his skateboard and went back to his house.

"Hey, Johnny!" Gil said, "I love you!"

**END**


End file.
